The demand
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru is given his fathers will, with a demand that he just cannot believe. What lengths would Lord Sesshomaru go to, to honor his father?
1. Chapter 1

He looked down at the letter, disbelief turning swiftly into anger. He had always respected his father, far more than anyone else. How could his father do this to him? He started to crumple it up, when a shocked yell sounded out beside him and the letter was taken away. He turned, seeing Jaken smoothing out the letter carefully. "My lord! You must not ruin your fathers will! I know that you would rather not do this, but if you do not, you might cause another war between the western and eastern lands!" Sesshomaru shot him a dirty look, before thinking about what he should do. Suddenly turning and walking away as if he had come to a decision, Lord Sesshomaru took off swiftly, Jaken hurrying to catch up to him. Jaken tucked the letter in his pocket, wondering just why Lord Sesshomarus father had demanded this of him. He had never done anything without a good reason. Jaken wondered if Lord Sesshomaru would really do as his father had asked. It was a most peculiar request.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Sesshomaru paused as he approached kintana village. He could hear drunken laughter and jeering ahead. There was a startled scream and he looked up in the sky and saw a burly villager go flying over the tree tops as if he had been flung into the air. His eye raised in curiosity, Lord Sesshomaru continued on into the village. There was a crowd gathered around in a ring, and he noticed a slim cloaked figure facing off against another burly figure twice their size. He watched in amusement as the burly villager rushed the cloaked figure, and in the blink of an eye, he was flung into the air as the last villager was, with the cloaked person barely breaking a sweat. He thought he saw a hint of fur below the Cape, but as soon as he tried to look again, it was gone. He could tell the figure had noticed him and was sizing him up. Suddenly before he could react, the figure had sat down with their elbow on a boulder in an arm wrestling position, waiting in expectation. He could feel a slight smirk tug at his lips but he kept his face blank. He walked over and sat down, placing his hand in theirs, noticing the slenderness of their hand and arm. This person had thrown those humans so easily? He felt there was more to this person than met the eyes. With a slight nod at each other, they had started. Sesshomaru pushed with all of his might, but the cloaked person did not budge an inch. He felt excited he couldn't deny it. No one had been able to hold their own against him before. They were there for what seemed hours, until there was a loud cracking sound and the boulder that had been bigger than both of them had broken in half. The villagers were silent for a moment before bursting into applause. A commanding voice could be heard shouting over the din. "What in the world is going on here?" Sesshomaru watched as the villagers started to panic. "Oh no! It's lord Renet! Get back to work before we get into trouble again!" The villagers all scrambled away, and in the confusion, he saw the cloaked figure sprint away. They were going the way he was headed. Maybe he would run back into them. He hoped so. He had never met someone who was even close to being his equal like this person had been.

Lord Sesshomaru continued his journey, finally arriving at his destination. "The lord of the east." He sighed, shaking his head. Why had he even thought about coming here? Looking up at the castle he watched as a small figure walked primly towards him. He felt disdain as he saw how snootily she carried herself, as if she was better than everyone else. This must be her. The lords daughter his father wanted him to marry to unite the lands. His only request in his will to him. He stood straight as the lord from earlier approached him. "Ah. Lord Sesshomaru." He said, nodding. "I was told of your arrival. We have much to discuss. But first, you must want to meet my daughter." Sesshomaru turned to the girl. "This must be her, correct?" The lord sighed and shook his head wistfully. "Unfortunately not. This is my servant Yuki. No, my daughter is this way." He started to lead the way and Sesshomaru felt relief wash over him as well as curiosity. Why was he saying such things about his daughter? He looked up as they stopped and he felt his heart skip a beat. The cloaked figure was in front of them, wielding a katana, training with a soldier on the training grounds. He watched as the soldier yelled at the figure. "Why don't you take that cloak off already?" The figure chuckled. "Because Eta, that would only make it less fair for you. Surely you wish for somewhat of an even battle?" The soldier laughed uproariously. "Somewhat of an even battle? We both know you are vastly stronger than any of the guards here! Come on, just take it off already it's hot outside anyway!" "Fine." The figure sighed as they reached for their cloak. Sesshomaru couldn't remember how to breathe as the figure took off the Cape. Revealing fire red hair, matching fire red eyes, and the face of a goddess, she had white dog ears and a white dog tail. She was obviously a hanyu, but at the moment he couldn't remember why that was a bad thing. He gaped at her as she shook out her wavy hair and took off the rest of her Cape, revealing a black leather halter top and leather mini skirt. And there was no denying she was well endowed. Lord renet cleared his throat. "Daughter! Come here! There is someone you must meet." The woman turned, and seeing lord Sesshomaru standing there, she raised her eyebrow, slowly walking over. "Lord Sesshomaru this is my daughter. Lady Tashikana. Your future bride." "HIS WHAT?!"


End file.
